


We're All Really Gay & We Love It!!

by dumpster_87



Category: Bandom, Glee, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, HAHAHAHHAHA, M/M, Other, RIP, santana is savage, way too many ppl here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumpster_87/pseuds/dumpster_87
Summary: Basically what the title says. They're all really gay and they love it





	1. the start of something terrible

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahhahhahaha idk where this is going or what this is

**_Lancealot created a chat!_ **

**_Lancealot has named the chat ‘what’s up buttercup’!_ **

**_Lancelot has added Pidgeon, Shiro, Keith, Hunk, Coran, and Allura to the chat!_ **

 

**Lancealot:** hello frens welcome

**Hunk:** hi!

**Shiro:** hey

**Shrio:** can i leave now

**Lancelot:** no can do good sir

**Coran:** salutations

**Allura:** coran don’t be a meme like that kid daniel

**Allura:** or that other kid josh

**Allura:** or like the rest of our damn highschool

**Pidgeon:** if you’re gonna force me to stay can i add some friends

**Keith:** i’m offended r we not enough for u pidgeo

**Lancelot:** go ahead pidge it’ll be a like one big gay chat

**_Lancelot has promoted Pidgeon to Moderator!_ **

**_Pidgeon has added Kurtsie, StarBerry, SharkFinn, Snix, BrittneySpears, HockeyPuck, Q, SamIAm, Micheal, Tee, Mercedes, Wheels, and Frodo to the chat!_ **

**Hunk:** dang pidge u have a lot of friends

**Pidgeon:** they’re in the glee club at our school

**Pidgeon:** they’re actually kind of good

**Pidgeon:** klaine is my otp

**Pidgeon:** wait there’s more

**_Pidgeon has added Gavelboy, David, Thaddy, Jurff, and Nickelodeon to the chat!_ **

**Pidgeon:** now i’ll stay

**Pidgeon:** now that i have my best gays here

**Kurtsie:** awe thanks pidge

**Kurtsie:** now me and the she-devil have more people to bitch to

**Snix:** yeah thanks pidget

**GavelBoy:** pidge for the last time i’m not gay

**Frodo:** wait what

**Frodo:** you’re not?!

**GavelBoy:** blaine warbler anderson i’ve known you since i was 5, i’m pretty sure you’d be the first to know if i were gay

**David:** he’s totally gay

**Pidgeon:** thank you davey my friend

**Pidgeon:** hate to say it pal but you’re almost gayer than kurt

**Thaddy:** wes stop denying it

**GavelBoy:** i’m not denying anything

**Lancealot:** he does seem really gay

**Keith:** like you

**Hunk:** ohhhhhh burn

**Lancealot:** why yes keith i do enjoy me some dick, thanks for reminding me

**Allura:** O_o

**Coran:** i think you broke her

**Kurtsie:** oh my this chat is so gay i love it

**_Lancealot has renamed the chat ‘This Chat Is So Gay I Love It’!_ **

**Kurtsie:** thank you...lance?

**Lancealot:** yes that is i

**StarBerry:** why hello group chat!

**StarBerry:** it is rachel berry, the star of glee club!! :)

**HockeyPuck:** oh god she’s at it again

**Hunk:** at what again?

**Q:** oh you’re one of the lucky souls who hasn’t had to deal with manhands yet

**Mercedes:** basically she thinks shes the star of the new directions

**Mercedes:** and mr.schue encourages her by giving her and dumbo all of the solos and duets at competitions

**Tee:** while the rest of us do-op in the background

**Wheels:** and fight for whatever solos we can snatch

**Snix:** oh they’re berry virgins

**Snix:** welcome to rachel berry 101

**Snix:** she’s a self-absorbed little bitch, who whines like the brat she is whenever mr.schue decides to play fair and give someone besides her and frankenteen any major part in a song

**Snix:** she thinks she’s all that and a bag of chips but really any of us could probably knock her srry ass out of the water

**Snix:** she tries to play nice, but she walks all over kurt, puts him down, and basically uses him as her ‘gay best friend’ to make herself feel better about the fact that she has no real friends

**Snix:** her nose looks like someone glued a branch to her face, her hands are bigger than dodo bird’s and she has more relationship issues than taylor swift on a good day

**Q:** how long have you been waiting to use that speech

**Snix:** a looooong time

**Jurrf:** !!!!

**Nickelodeon:** oh m y g od

**SamIAm:** i love you santana, i actually love you

**Micheal:** rip all chances of actual peace in glee club

**Frodo:** ….

**Shiro:** well on that note, see you tomorrow guys!


	2. we're all the same gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lort oh dear lort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more gay shenanigans also crushed dreams

**_Pidgeon, Shiro, Keith, Hunk, Coran, Allura, Kurtsie, StarBerry, SharkFinn, Snix, BrittneySpears, HockeyPuck, Q, SamIAm, Micheal, Tee, Mercedes, Wheels, Frodo, Gavelboy, David, Thaddy, Jurff, and Nickelodeon!_ **

**_This Chat Is So Gay I Love It!_ **

 

**_9:22 am_ **

 

**StarBerry:** personally i think that was very rude santana

**StarBerry:** and you should apologize

**Snix:** nah i think i’m good

**StarBerry:** fine, well mr.schue will be hearing about this

______________________________________________________________________

 

**_5:45 pm_ **

 

**Pidgeon:** so me an kurt made some more friends today 

**Pidgeon:** at lunch

**Kurt:** they’re band nerds

**Pidgeon:** well some of them, some of them are on various sports teams

**SharkFinn:** if the weird pidgeon person and kurt can add all of their gay friends why can’t i add any of the football team???

**Hunk:** because the entire team makes a living off of making our lives hell

**Jurrf:** because the fb team are all arrogant homophobic assholes

**Snix:** because some of us enjoy talking to ppl with iqs higher than 20

**Wheels:** as a member of the team i think i should take offence to that

**Snix:** ok well this doesn’t apply to artie and mike, finn and puck are both still assholes

**_Pidgeon has added Annabeth, Nico, Leo, JasonG, PiperMcQueen, Thalia, Hazelnut, Frank, Grover, Reyna, Rachel, Percy, and Will to the chat!_ **

**Leo:** i smell trainwreck all over this

**Nico:** even i’m not gay enough for this

**Will:** i don’t think anyone is sunshine

**Kurtsie:** !!!!!

**Pidgeon:** *squeals*

**Will:** nevermind i think they might be just gay enough

**Lancealot:** ok but how was glee club today

**Kurstie:** actual hell

**Gavelboy:** sometimes i wonder why i never transfered to mckinley 

**Gavelboy:** but then i remember

**Nico:** i resent my dad for sending me to this school

**Percy:** hey at least your lead trumpet

**Rachel:** i still wonder how he snatched that title from me

**Q:** oh god another rachel run

**HockeyPuck:** wait you’re the redhead that plays trumpet in band right

**Rachel:** yes that is me

**HockeyPuck:** ok she’s cool guys

**PiperMcQueen:** guys your names are very boring

**Nickelodeon:** heyy!

**PiperMcQueen:** except for him and a few others

**PiperMcQueen:** nick your name is v/ clever

**_Hunk has changed his name to HoneyIshrunkthekids!_ **

**HoneyIShrunkTheKids:** is this better

**_Shiro has changed his name to Shir-no!_ **

**Shiro-no:** i regret this already

**Hazelnut:** the scent of trainwreck is getting stronger

**Thaddy:** i mean this is a chat with the nude erections in it so

**StarBerry:** THAD WARBLER THAT IS NOT OUR NAME

**Gavelboy:** you do know the warblers have actual last and middle names right?

**Jurff:** i don’t think she does

**Frodo:** she still calls me blaine warbler and i’m part of the nd’s

**Snix:** don’t complain anderson

**Snix:** she calls me lesbo-witch and if she’s real mad, lesbo-bitch

**Annabeth:** isn’t that really rood?

**Snix:** yes

**Kurtsie:** yes

**Pidgeon:** yep

**Lancealot:** definitely 

**Shir-no:** mmmhmmm

**BrittanySpears:** DOLPHIN

**Frodo:** brit did caps lock get stuck on again

**Hazelnut:** yes that is very rude and as a lesbian i take offence to that 

**PiperMcQueen:** as her pansexual partner i agree

**Percy:** i always forget that you 2 r dating

**Grover:** how they get it on every chance they get

**Percy:** idk and hi grover my bro

**Nico:** please no

**Snix:** hey we should start a ‘once i had a hopeless really dumb crush’ club

**Jurff:** when do the meetings start

**Pidgeon:** we really should join this club

**HoneyIShrunkTheKids:** can we join if it’s a current crush

**Snix:** yes to hunk and the meetings start as soon as i make a new gc

 

__________________________________________________________

 

**_Snix has created a chat!_ **

**_Snix has named the chat ‘Hopeless and Really Dumb Crush Club’!_ **

**_Snix has added HoneyIShrunkTheKids, Jurff, Pidgeon, Kurtsie, David, Allura, and Wheels to the chat!_ **

 

**_6:32_ **

 

**Snix:** srry for the wait i had to eat dinner w/ the fam

**David:** soo what do we do here?

**Snix:** idk talk about our dumb crushes and feelings and shit

**Kurtsie:** ok since my crush is no more i’ll go first

**Kurtsie:** hi i’m kurt hummel and last year i had a really large crush on one finn hudson

**Pidgeon:** oh that’s easy enough

**Pidgeon:** hi i’m pidge holt-gunderson and i’m kinda in love with one of my best friends shrio

**Snix:** CALLED IT

**Jurff:** ok but like what if we’re all just in love with our bestfriends

**Kurtsie:** nah not me i was just in love with my brother

**Jurff:** well i’m jeff sterling and i’m also in love with my best friend nick

**Snix:** welp i’m santana and imma a lesbian and i love brit

**Jurff:** ok we all have serious problems

**Jurff:** like how are we all the same gay

**Jurff:** i mean guy

**Allura:** hello i’m allura and last year i had a crush on coran

**Allura:** and then we dated and realized that we were both gay

**David:** salutations i’m david warbler thompson and i’m in love with wesley

**Kurtsie:** awe that’s cute

**Pidegon:** wes is totally gay

**Kurtsie:** take it from 2 gays

**HoneyIShrunkTheKids:** hi i’m hunk and i kinda like coran

**Allura:** ayyy my ex might get some

**Jurff:** wait y is artie here

**David:** idk is he having girl issues??

**Wheels:** actually no

**Wheels:** hi i’m artie abrams and i’m bi and also in love with noah puckerman

__________________________________________________________________________

**_Pidgeon, Shir-no, Keith, HoneyIShrunkTheKids, Coran, Allura, Kurtsie, StarBerry, SharkFinn, Snix, BrittneySpears, HockeyPuck, Q, SamIAm, Micheal, Tee, Mercedes, Wheels, Frodo, Gavelboy, David, Thaddy, Jurff, Nickelodeon, Annabeth, Nico, Leo, JasonG, PiperMcQueen, Thalia, Hazelnut, Frank, Grover, Reyna, Rachel, Percy, and Will!_ **

**_This Chat Is So Gay I Love It!_ **

 

**_7:59 pm_ **

 

**SharkFinn:** what do u think theyre talking about

**Tee:** i honestly don’t know

**Mercedes:** i don’t think any of us want to know

**Pidgeon:** DICKS OUT

**Kurtsie:** whip em out faster than taytay changes boyfriends

**Jurff:** faster than gerard way crushed all our hopes and dreams with MCRX

**Mercedes:** i told u we didn’t want to know

 


	3. santana is an actual stalker (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where DID satan, oops i mean santana, get those pictures?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor art why do i do this to him

**_Pidgeon, Shir-no, Keith, HoneyIShrunkTheKids, Coran, Allura, Kurtsie, StarBerry, SharkFinn, Snix, BrittneySpears, HockeyPuck, Q, SamIAm, Micheal, Tee, Mercedes, Wheels, Frodo, Gavelboy, David, Thaddy, Jurff, Nickelodeon, Annabeth, Nico, Leo, JasonG, PiperMcQueen, Thalia, Hazelnut, Frank, Grover, Reyna, Rachel, Percy, and Will!_ **

**_This Chat Is So Gay I Love It!_ **

 

**_10:45 am_ **

 

**Thalia:** are any of u bitches actually in class

**JasonG:** unfortunately

**Rachel:** me other rachel and will are in spanish with mr.schue

**Snix:** here take this pic of porcelain to cheer yourself up

**_Snix has sent an image!_ **

**Kurtsie:** where did u get that?!

**Snix:** i also have these

**_Snix has sent multiple images!_ **

**Kurtsie:** okey where the hell did you get all of these

**Nico:** fu c k

**Nico:** *screams in homosexual excitement*

**Leo:** dayum boi

**Frodo:** i swear i’m the luckiest gay

**David:** so fuckin’ hot

**Snix:** i also have this video

**_Snix has sent a video!_ **

**Kurtsie:** ugggh satan whyyy

**Thaddy:** crap i have to leave class now

**Snix:** ha kurt got you hot and bothered

**SharkFinn:** as his brother i don’t feel comfortable w/ this convo

**SamIAm:** i’d go gay for kurt

**HockeyPuck:** i think all us straights would

**Q:** and all us girls would just get a sex change

**Micheal:** andd the teacher just took artie’s phone

**Micheal:** oh shit she’s hooking it up to the projector screen

**Hazelnut:** FUCK

**Hazelnut:** SHIT

**Hazelnut:** DICKS OUT

**Kurtsie:** oh joy

**Kurtsie:** the entire would gets to see my pictures

**Micheal:** CODE RED CODE RED

**Micheal:** 3RD FLOOR HANDICAPPED BATHROOM

**Micheal:** SOMEONE GO GET ARTIE

**Tee:** wait what happened?!

**Kurtsie:** me blaine puck & sam got it 

**Frodo:** everyone else stay in class

**Micheal:** mrs.whire just read one of his other kik convos and just outed him?!

**Allura:** i’m here too and she called him the f word

**Allura:** he flipped his desk and rolled out

**Mercedes:** there’s a ton of gays in our class period

**Mercedes:** some of them are crying poor things

**Allura:** i just got gerard’s kik hold on

**_Lancealot has promoted Allura to Moderator!_ **

**_Allura has added GeeWiz to the chat!_ **

**GeeWix:** ohmygod is he ok??

**Tee:** we dunno also fuck you very much

**GeeWiz:** no thanks i’m gay...and taken..?

**Mercedes:** that was for our hopes and dreams white boy

**GeeWiz:** mcrx was mikey’s idea ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't put the images in the chapter, and i'm to lazy to figure out how to do anything with them right now, so just kinda google kurt hummel and scroll. you'll get the idea (chris colfer is totally a sexy beast like DAYUM i wish i was male and also like 23)


End file.
